User talk:Evrenn
Question For the moment is it only preferred that details of Lost Planet Extreme Conditions, and Colonies Edition are put up? Or would it be alright to also begin adding confirmed aspects of Lost Planet 2? Like the Salamander n' such? -- Snow Pirate Kyriod ::Hello and thank you for your contributions to the wiki! In answer to your question, right now it would be better to fill out the details of the games that are already out. Once there is a solid amount of articles on that, LP 2 pages would be more acceptable. However, it would be fine to have a general page of information on LP 2. Feel free to add any relevant information to this page: Lost Planet 2. Thanks again for your contributions! --Evrenn 02:44, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I Need some help,is there any required pixel hight and width for avatars? also,What filetype does your avatar need to be? Its starting to frustrate me,whenever i try to upload my own avatar it dosnt show up,and when i pick a default avatar it DOES show up,LITTLE HELP! --Sgt Blades 18:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Greetings from a Monster Hunter Wiki veteran. Hi, just noticed the Lost Planet wiki is up and running and I'd like to help. There's hardly any articles and I was wondering where I'd be of the most use. I don't have a quality camera for uploading images, so I'd be reduced to scourering the internet for decent pictures of weapons, characters, or akrid. I'm also poor with templates but I'm sure I could learn. I haven't played the orginal in a long time and have sold the disc, so I won't be much help in that department. If all else, I can grammer check articles and set up links and categories. I would like to try to work on upcoming Lost Planet 2 content, if only to keep this wiki up-to-date. Anyways, get back to me whenever you can, I'll see what I can do in the meantime. NiteShadeX 01:46, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! It Worked,Since im so relieved its worked i changed the avatar to a Fedora Imp,because it just looks awesome. --Sgt Blades 15:30, 27 August 2009 (UTC) hello hi i'm ranjam01.i'm creating for pages lost planet1&2 bosses.--Ranjam01 16:42, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I know it'l need inprovment but the page is pretty good so far.--Ranjam01 00:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Recruit I recently joined this site to help out a bit more, could be my help be of some assistance? I'm good at gathering information, and if I could help I'm willing too. I am currently editing many articles. I found this wikipage, it is useless because we already have it and should be deleted. Just recommending. http://lostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Machine_gun http://lostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/PLASMA_RIFLE Delete Pages Same for these pages : http://lostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/GTB-11 http://lostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Vulcan_Laser (not Laser Vulcan) more admins HA man just maybe you should call a vote to have more admins on the wiki and call a vote who should be picked --Ranjam01 22:16, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ok well lost planet was my first online exclusiveame and one of my favorite i found this wikia and i think i may help edit it a bit ok . why send me 2 welcome messages Hello Hi Evrenn! I'm Richard, one of Wikia's helpers specializing in video game wikis. I'm just popping in to see if you need any help with anything. There's been some traffic that has recently surged, so I'll see if I can help that grow. If you need any help, feel free to talk to me.--Richardtalk 18:14, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your concern Thanks for making me an admin. Showing up hey CEO, you back, how you doing? shut off the editing shut off the editing Beautification and update of your wiki home page Hi there! I'm Game widow from the Wikia Gaming team. Since Lost Planet 2 is imminent, would you like to change the skin of your wiki to reflect the newer game? I will shortly have a full mockup of a proposal i can show you. What do you think? — Game widow 10:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for your reply. I'm working on a mock up of the new skin and i'll send you a link when it's done. Do you have any particular preferences? So far, the concept i'm working on is visually more like LP2, so it's dark, is that ok with you or did you want to stay with the arctic feel of LP1 ? — Game widow 11:17, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Good morning! The preliminary mockup is done and you can have a look here. Let me know what you think :) — Game widow 13:51, May 10, 2010 (UTC)